1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical and obstetrical cover means and, more particularly, to leggings especially adapted for use in obstetrical procedures and other surgical procedures carried out in the lithotomy position.
Surgical leggings have long been employed to cover body limbs during surgical procedures. Some drapes have leggings incorporated into a drape covering the major portion of a patient's body, i.e., the leggings are an integral part of the surgical drape. In certain procedures, particularly in obstetrics, complete coverage, as provided for with these surgical drapes in which the leggings are integral to a main body portion, is neither necessary nor desirable. It is, however, desirable in certain instances to provide sterile coverage for both the abdomen and the patient's legs. The subject invention is directed to such a legging, providing sterile coverage of the patient's legs as well as the abdomen, while avoiding excess material in the perineal area.
2. Summary of the Invention
This invention is directed to a surgical cover or drape in the form of a loose fitting legging which provides sterile coverage for a patient's leg while also providing sterile coverage for the patient's abdomen. When used in combination with a second legging, the abdominal cover flap, which is an integral part of the legging, provides substantially complete sterile coverage for the abdominal area of the patient.
The loose fitting legging of the subject invention comprises a generally rectangular main body portion having a first and second panel of like size, with the panels being longer than they are wide and secured to each other along their longitudinal edges and at one end, thereby forming a sleeve with an open end and a closed end. A flap is secured to one of the panels near the open end of the sleeve. It overlies the panel adjacent the open end of the sleeve and opens away from the open end of the sleeve. An abdominal cover forming an integral part of the legging is secured along one edge to the other panel, also at the open end of the sleeve. The abdominal cover, which comprises a flap having two generally parallel opposing edges of unequal length adjacent the edge secured to the second panel and generally parallel to the longitudinal edges of the main body of the legging, is so constructed and arranged as to provide substantial coverage for the abdominal area of the patient but with reduced material at the side of the patient and in the perineal area. The legging also has means for securing the abdominal cover flap to the patient's abdomen or to the corresponding abdominal cover flap of a second legging.